Your Parents Are Who?- Drarry
by Kagehina4Evah
Summary: "You need to learn." "Learn what exactly!" "That's something I do not know." Scorpius had gotten into a fight with his parents. Under his breath he had muttered a new spell that has yet to be succeeded. He was trapped in the past, with only his memories to remind him where he was from. But what if he starts to lose them? Also avalible on wattpad at Larry Sterek Kids


**-Scorpius' POV-**

I looked in horror as younger versions of my fathers were throwing hex's at each other.

"Shut it Potter my father will hear about this!" My dad said and shot a spell at my papa who dodge it and continued throwing spells.

"You know Malfoy I hate you so much that I can kill you just by digging my nail-"

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter follow me." Professor McGonagall said and they groaned and followed.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice whisper making me jump.

"Aun- Hermione!" I said and she looked at me.

"Hmm I have never seen you around school before." She said suspiciously.

Like I was gonna tell her I'm from the future.

"I just like to keep it down low." I said trying to act smooth but she looked at me.

"You have a weird way of your words. What's your name?"

"Scorpius -umm- Matter..." Dang it I mixed their last names.

"Okay see you around." She said and ran off occasionally looking back at me.

 **{Harry's POV}**

I watched as Professor McGonagall scolded us but not really listening. "Mr. Potter did you hear me?!" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah me and Malfoy have detention." I said and she continued her bantering. After all her pep talk we were able to leave.

"See you later Scarface." Malfoy said and sauntered off.

I walked back to the common room and immediately was tackled by Hermione.

"Harry do you know who Scorpius Matter is?" She said and I raised an eyebrow under my circle glasses.

"No I don't know who that is..."

"All I can say is that he looks exactly like you just with blonde hair." She said and I nodded telling her to go on. "He seemed to be wearing muggle clothing, I also noticed that his wand was broken." She said pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

 **-Back to Scorpius' POV (A/N I'm sorry for changing point of views so many times I promise when I get in the book this won't happen)-**

I walked in Professor Dumbledore's office and cringed as he looked at me.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"I am Scorpius Alrik Hyperion Percival Potter. The second born of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy." I said and his eyes widen.

"Do not lie to me young man who are you?!" He asked frustration clear on his face.

"I am as I told you, I am from the future. I was fighting with my parents and my wand broke hexing me instead. I do not remember the spell I casted so I am stuck." I said looking away from his disappointed eyes.

"I'm going to help you with this but once I find the spell, you have to immediately leave." He said sternly, I nodded and watched him pull out the Sorting Hat.

I sat in a chair as he put the hat on which immediately came to life.

"Ahh another Potter preferable Harry Potter's son. Hmm you would be an amazing Gryffindor but I say... Slytherin!" The hat yelled on me head making Dumbledore smile.

Dumbledore grabbed the robe and the tie and I put it on.

"Now you should head to the Slytherin common room. The password is _SnakeCastle._ " He said holding out my fixed wand.

I nodded grabbed the wand and walked out. I got to the Slytherin Dungeon. I said the password and it opened.

The room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

People in the common room stopped and looked at me.

"Hi" I said and everyone started crowding me.

"Name?"

"Scorpius..."

"Age?"

"13 and 3/4."

"Parents?"

"You don't need to know them."

They started asking me questions after questions.

"Shut up all of you!" I screamed and they shut up and looked as my light green eyes were slightly glowing from my anger.

"You do not need to know a thing about me I've been here the whole time!" I lied and they backed away.

My dad walked in and he looked at me.

"Why are you trying to take over my Slytherin family? I'm the Slytherin Prince." He asked all snobby and I couldn't talk.

"Because I can ruin all if you." I said with a smirk. "I know everything about you..." I said pointing to my father making him growl.

Man the slytherin vibe really gets to you.


End file.
